An estimated 1.1 billion adults worldwide are overweight or obese, one hundred thirty million of whom are adults in the United States. See, Haslam, D., Sattar, N., & Lean, M. (2006). Obesity—time to wake up. Bmj, 333(7569), 640-642; Flegal, K. M., Carroll, M. D., Ogden, C. L., & Johnson, C. L. (2002). Prevalence and trends in obesity among US adults, 1999-2000. JAMA: the journal of the American Medical Association, 288(14), 1723-1727. The prevalence of obesity in the United States among adults has tripled over the last three decades. Furthermore, an overweight or obese state increases the risk for all-cause mortality, morbidity from hypertension, dyslipidemia, type two diabetes, coronary heart disease (CHD), stroke, gallbladder disease, osteoarthritis, sleep apnea, respiratory problems, and certain cancers.
Obesity is shown to reduce life expectancy by seven years at the age of 40. Weight control, on the other hand, improves blood pressure, triglyceride levels, LDL and HDL cholesterol, blood glucose, and hemoglobin A1c levels in type two diabetics.
Obesity is defined as having an excessive amount of body fat. Obesity is diagnosed by the Body Mass Index—a calculation of one's weight in relationship to one's height. A person with obesity has a body mass index (BMI) of 30 or higher. A person who is not considered obese but overweight has a body mass index above 25 but below 30. Body mass index is calculated by dividing one's weight in kilograms by one's height in meters squared. However, muscular people and athletes may have a BMI in the obese category even though they may not have excess body fat; a person with great muscle mass with a BMI of 30 or higher may not be considered obese.
Although there are genetic and hormonal influences on body weight, obesity occurs when a person takes in more calories than he burns through exercise and normal daily activities. The body stores these excess calories as fat. Obesity usually results from a combination of causes and contributing factors including:    1. Inactivity    2. Unhealthy diet and eating habits    3. Pregnancy    4. Lack of sleep    5. Certain Medications    6. Medical problems    7. Age    8. Social and economic issues
Obesity is associated with dyslipidemia, defined as an abnormal lipid status. Most commonly, this is manifested as high cholesterol (also called “hypercholesterolemia”). Other common lipid abnormalities are elevated low-density lipoprotein (LDL) cholesterol, Lp(a), and triglycerides; low levels of high-density lipoprotein (HDL); and many small dense LDL particles. These abnormalities can be found alone or in combination.
Cholesterol is a waxy substance that is found in the fats (the lipids) in the blood. While the body needs cholesterol to continue building healthy cells, having high cholesterol can increase a patient's risk of heart disease. There are three different types of cholesterol: low-density lipoprotein or “LDL,” very-low-density lipoprotein or “VLDL,” and high-density lipoprotein or “HDL.” While triglycerides and cholesterol are both types of fats that circulate in the blood, triglycerides store unused calories and provide the body with energy while cholesterol is used to build cells and some hormones.
About thirty nine percent of global adults have high cholesterol and a third of global ischemic heart disease is attributable to high cholesterol. Raised cholesterol, in particular, is estimated to cause about 2.6 million deaths, which is 4.5% of total deaths, and 29.7 million disability adjusted life years. It is a major cause of disease burden in both developed and developing nations as a risk factor for ischemic heart disease and stroke. In high income countries, the disease burden is even greater with about half of adults having raised cholesterol.
An alternative approach for treating obesity, diabetes, high cholesterol and a host of other physiological conditions, illnesses, deficiencies and disorders is acupuncture, which includes traditional acupuncture and acupressure. Acupuncture has been practiced in Eastern civilizations (principally in China, but also in other Asian countries) for at least 2500 years. It is still practiced today throughout many parts of the world, including the United States and Europe. A good summary of the history of acupuncture, and its potential applications may be found in Cheung, et al., “The Mechanism of Acupuncture Therapy and Clinical Case Studies”, (Taylor & Francis, publisher) (2001) ISBN 0-415-27254-8, hereafter referred to as “Cheung, Mechanism of Acupuncture, 2001.” The Forward, as well as Chapters 1-3, 5, 7, 8, 12 and 13 of Cheung, Mechanism of Acupuncture, 2001, are incorporated herein by reference.
Despite the practice in Eastern countries for over 2500 years, it was not until President Richard Nixon visited China (in 1972) that acupuncture began to be accepted in the West, such as the United States and Europe. One of the reporters who accompanied Nixon during his visit to China, James Reston, from the New York Times, received acupuncture in China for post-operative pain after undergoing an emergency appendectomy under standard anesthesia. Reston experienced pain relief from the acupuncture and wrote about it in The New York Times. In 1973 the American Internal Revenue Service allowed acupuncture to be deducted as a medical expense. Following Nixon's visit to China, and as immigrants began flowing from China to Western countries, the demand for acupuncture increased steadily. Today, acupuncture therapy is viewed by many as a viable alternative form of medical treatment, alongside Western therapies. Moreover, acupuncture treatment is now covered, at least in part, by most insurance carriers. Further, payment for acupuncture services consumes a not insignificant portion of healthcare expenditures in the U.S. and Europe. See, generally, Cheung, Mechanism of Acupuncture, 2001, vii.
Acupuncture is an alternative medicine that treats patients by insertion and manipulation of needles in the body at selected points. See, Novak, Patricia D. et al (1995). Dorland's Pocket Medical Dictionary (25th ed.), Philadelphia: (W. B. Saunders Publisher), ISBN 0-7216-5738-9. The locations where the acupuncture needles are inserted are referred to herein as “acupuncture points” or simply just “acupoints”. The location of acupoints in the human body has been developed over thousands of years of acupuncture practice, and maps showing the location of acupoints in the human body are readily available in acupuncture books or online. For example, see, “Acupuncture Points Map,” found online at: http://www.acupuncturehealing.org/acupuncture-points-map.html. Acupoints are typically identified by various letter/number combinations, e.g., L6, S37. The maps that show the location of the acupoints may also identify what condition, illness or deficiency the particular acupoint affects when manipulation of needles inserted at the acupoint is undertaken.
References to the acupoints in the literature are not always consistent with respect to the format of the letter/number combination. Some acupoints are identified by a name only, e.g., Tongli. The same acupoint may be identified by others by the name followed with a letter/number combination placed in parenthesis, e.g., Tongli (HT5). Alternatively, the acupoint may be identified by its letter/number combination followed by its name, e.g., HT5 (Tongli). The first letter(s) typically refers to a body organ, or other tissue location associated with, or affected by, that acupoint. However, usually only the letter(s), not the name of the body organ or tissue location, is used in referring to the acupoint, but not always. Thus, for example, the acupoint ST40 is the same as acupoint Stomach 40 which is the same as ST-40 which is the same as ST 40 which is the same as Fenglong. For purposes of this patent application, unless specifically stated otherwise, all references to acupoints that use the same name, or the same first letter and the same number, and regardless of slight differences in second letters and formatting, are intended to refer to the same acupoint.
An excellent reference book that identifies all of the traditional acupoints within the human body is WHO STANDARD ACUPUNCTURE POINT LOCATIONS IN THE WESTERN PACIFIC REGION, published by the World Health Organization (WHO), Western Pacific Region, 2008 (updated and reprinted 2009), ISBN 978 92 9061 248 7 (hereafter “WHO Standard Acupuncture Point Locations 2008”). The Table of Contents, Forward (page v-vi) and General Guidelines for Acupuncture Point Locations (pages 1-21), as well as pages 64, 66, 71, 72, 74, 138 and 199 (which illustrate with particularity the location of acupoints ST36, ST37, ST40, SP4, SP6, SP9, K16 and LR8, respectively, wherein both ST36 and ST37 are shown on page 64) of the WHO Standard Acupuncture Point Locations 2008 are incorporated herein by reference.
While many in the scientific and medical community are highly critical of the historical roots upon which acupuncture has developed, (e.g., claiming that the existence of meridians, qi, yin and yang, and the like have no scientific basis), see, e.g., http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acupuncture, few can refute the vast amount of successful clinical and other data, accumulated over centuries of acupuncture practice, that shows needle manipulation applied at certain acupoints is quite effective.
The World Health Organization and the United States' National Institutes of Health (NIH) have stated that acupuncture can be effective in the treatment of neurological conditions and pain. Reports from the USA's National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine (NCCAM), the American Medical Association (AMA) and various USA government reports have studied and commented on the efficacy of acupuncture. There is general agreement that acupuncture is safe when administered by well-trained practitioners using sterile needles, but not on its efficacy as a medical procedure.
An early critic of acupuncture, Felix Mann, who was the author of the first comprehensive English language acupuncture textbook, Acupuncture: The Ancient Chinese Art of Healing, stated that “The traditional acupuncture points are no more real than the black spots a drunkard sees in front of his eyes.” Mann compared the meridians to the meridians of longitude used in geography—an imaginary human construct. See, Mann, Felix (2000). Reinventing acupuncture: a new concept of ancient medicine. Oxford: Butterworth-Heinemann. pp. 14; 31. ISBN 0-7506-4857-0. Mann attempted to combine his medical knowledge with that of Chinese theory. In spite of his protestations about the theory, however, he apparently believed there must be something to it, because he was fascinated by it and trained many people in the West with the parts of it he borrowed. He also wrote many books on this subject. His legacy is that there is now a college in London and a system of needling that is known as “Medical Acupuncture”. Today this college trains doctors and Western medical professionals only.
For purposes of this patent application, the arguments for and against acupuncture are interesting, but not that relevant. What is important is that a body of literature exists that identifies several acupoints within the human body that, rightly or wrongly, have been identified as having an influence on, or are otherwise somehow related to, the treatment of various physiological conditions, deficiencies or illnesses, including obesity and dyslipidemia. With respect to these acupoints, the facts speak for themselves. Either these points do or do not affect the conditions, deficiencies or illnesses with which they have been linked. The problem lies in trying to ascertain what is fact from what is fiction. This problem is made more difficult when conducting research on this topic because the insertion of needles, and the manipulation of the needles once inserted, is more of an art than a science, and results from such research become highly subjective. What is needed is a much more regimented approach for doing acupuncture research.
It should also be noted that other medical research, not associated with acupuncture research, has over the years identified nerves and other locations throughout a patient's body where the application of electrical stimulation produces a beneficial effect for the patient. Indeed, the entire field of neurostimulation deals with identifying locations in the body where electrical stimulation can be applied in order to provide a therapeutic effect for a patient. For purposes of this patent application, such known locations within the body are treated essentially the same as acupoints—they provide a “target” location where electrical stimulation may be applied to achieve a beneficial result, whether that beneficial result is to reduce cholesterol or triglyceride levels, to reduce excess body fat, to treat cardiovascular disease, to treat mental illness, or to address some other issue associated with a disease or condition of the patient.
Returning to the discussion regarding acupuncture, some have proposed applying moderate electrical stimulation at selected acupuncture points through needles that have been inserted at those points. See, e.g., http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electroacupuncture. Such electrical stimulation is known as electroacupuncture (EA). According to Acupuncture Today, a trade journal for acupuncturists: “Electroacupuncture is quite similar to traditional acupuncture in that the same points are stimulated during treatment. As with traditional acupuncture, needles are inserted on specific points along the body. The needles are then attached using small clips to an external device that generates continuous electric pulses. These devices are used to adjust the frequency and intensity of the impulse being delivered, depending on the condition being treated. Electroacupuncture uses two needles at a time so that the impulses can pass from one needle to the other. Several pairs of needles can be stimulated simultaneously, usually for no more than 30 minutes at a time.” “Acupuncture Today: Electroacupuncture”. 2004-02-01 (retrieved on-line 2006-08-09 at http://www.acupuncturetoday.com/abc/electroacupuncture.php).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,950,707, issued to Whitehurst et al., discloses use of an implantable miniature neurostimulator, referred to as a “microstimulator,” that can be implanted into a desired tissue location and used as a therapy for obesity and eating disorders.
Other patents of Whitehurst et al. teach the use of this small, microstimulator, placed in other body tissue locations, including within an opening extending through the skull into the brain, for the treatment of a wide variety of conditions, disorders and diseases. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,475 (headache and facial pain); U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,352 (epilepsy by brain stimulation); U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,177 (pain by brain stimulation); U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,279 (movement disorders through stimulation of Vagus nerve with both electrical stimulation and drugs); U.S. Pat. No. 7,292,890 (Vagus nerve stimulation); U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,548 (cavernous nerve stimulation); U.S. Pat. No. 7,440,806 (diabetes by brain stimulation); U.S. Pat. No. 7,610,100 (osteoarthritis); and U.S. Pat. No. 7,657,316 (headache by stimulating motor cortex of brain).
Techniques for using electrical devices, including external EA devices, for stimulating peripheral nerves and other body locations for treatment of various maladies are known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,535,784; 4,566,064; 5,195,517; 5,250,068; 5,251,637; 5,891,181; 6,393,324; 6,006,134; 7,171,266; 7,171,266 and 7,373,204. The methods and devices disclosed in these patents, however, typically utilize (i) large implantable stimulators having long leads that must be tunneled through tissue over an extended distance to reach the desired stimulation site, (ii) external devices that must interface with implanted electrodes via percutaneous leads or wires passing through the skin, or inefficient and power-consuming wireless transmission schemes. Such devices and methods are still far too invasive, or are ineffective, and thus subject to the same limitations and concerns, as are the previously described electrical stimulation devices.
From the above, it is seen that there is a need in the art for a less invasive device and technique for electroacupuncture stimulation of acupoints that does not require the continual use of needles inserted through the skin, or long insulated wires implanted or inserted into blood vessels, for the purposes of improving dyslipidemia or reducing excess body fat.
From the above, it is seen that there is a need in the art for a less invasive device and technique for electroacupuncture stimulation of acupoints that does not require the continual use of needles inserted through the skin, or long insulated wires implanted or inserted into blood vessels, for the purposes of improving dyslipidemia or reducing excess body fat.